The Close Call (1985)
Plot Overview Kristina's nurse is not able to get her to stop crying so she buzzes Blake and Rita to calm the child down. As Blake notes that Krystle is great at quieting Kristina. Rita, on the other hand, is unable to do so. Sammy Jo and Rita are ready to end this charade before they are discovered, but Joel wants to keep the play going. Meanwhile, Krystle is trying to figure out how to escape from the attic by picking at a knot on the boards blocking the window. Blake corners Sammy Jo and offers to purchase one of Sammy Jo's arabians. Sammy Jo is reluctant to have Blake come to Delta Rho, but she eventually has no choice but to give in. While Blake is at Delta Rho, Joel goes to the Carrington Mansion and make out with Rita. But Joel does not lock the door and L.B. barges in. Joel does not seem concerned by this but he is concerned whether Krystle signed a pre-nuptial agreement and wants a copy of Blake's will. Back at the attic in Delta Rho, Krystle, who was bound and gagged by Joel, gets out of her ropes and continues to pick at that knot. She finally succeeds just to see Blake looking at a horse with Sammy Jo. She has figured out the entire scheme. Blake brings Rita out to Delta Rho to show her the arabian that he had purchased for her. When Blake encourages Rita to say hello to her new horse, the arabian rejects Rita. Freaked out, Rita wants to go home and rest. Blake is angered and believes that Rita's doctor (Joel) is not doing anything for her. Blake commands that Rita will see his doctor. Meanwhile, Garrett wants to have a business meeting with Dominique with respect to the possible injunction over the construction of the pipeline. Dominique does not know why a dinner is necessary unless Garrett has other intentions - which he does. Garrett sees that Dominique has been hurt and is not the same as she was all those years ago. After Garrett leaves, Dominique pulls out a picture of a young woman. Claudia goes to Blake about the well she inherited from Walter. Blake informs Claudia that Walter and Matthew defaulted on a loan and that Denver Carrington took the well as collateral. Claudia offers to pay back the loan with proceeds from the well if Blake would allow. Blake informs her that he cannot because he has stock holders. Claudia is furious and is ready to scheme with Adam to bring down Blake. Blake is still giving the cold shoulder on Adam for marrying Claudia and lying about his relationship with her. Adam promises his father that he is working extra hard to win back his trust and that the legal work on the pipeline was solid. Still, Blake wants continuous reports. Adam obliges. Steven, on behalf of Colby Co, also wants continuous reports. Adam this time refuses to oblige and takes another dig at Steven for boning his ex-wife. Alexis is missing her husband. However, she is torn between her love for Dex and her loyalty to Galen, a man she was prepared to marry years ago but was prevented to do so by Galen's father. Dex does not approve of Alexis's fidelity to Galen. At the same time, Michael tries to be dismissive of Amanda but Amanda finally breaks through to him (even though she probably still wants a divorce). Once again, Dex and Alexis make up but it is not going to last. After coming out of surgery, Galen is asked by Alexis what he meant about making Alexis the most powerful woman in the world. Galen promises Alexis complete access to the Bank of Moldavia (worth billions) if she will help him get back his throne. Dex does not want Galen in the penthouse but Alexis promises him that he will only be on the bottom floor and won't be in the way. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington / Rita Lesley * Pamela Bellwood ... Claudia Blaisdel * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Jack Coleman ... Steven Carrington * Michael Nader ... Dex Dexter * Catherine Oxenberg ... Amanda Bedford Carrington * Michael Praed ... Prince Michael of Moldavia * Heather Locklear ... Sammy Jo Reece * Ken Howard ... Garrett Boydston * George Hamilton ... Joel Abrigore * Diahann Carroll ... Dominique Deveraux * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Joel Fabiani ... King Galen of Moldavia * David Hayward ... Trainer * Bobby Mardis ... Orderly * Ashley Mutrux ... Blake Jeffrey 'L.B.' Carrington Colby * Dorothy Patterson ... Martha * Brenda Thompson ... Nurse Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive produce * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... executive supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... supervising producer * Eileen Pollock .... supervising producer * Robert Pollock .... supervising producer * Edward DeBlasio .... producer * Diana Gould .... producer * Tim King .... associate producer * Ursula Alexander .... assistant producer Production details * Shooting dates: from 11-Sept-1985 to 19-Sept-1985 * Shortened scene: Amanda tries to ask Michael if she can go to see Galen with him in the hospital but she changes her mind. * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios; Ventura Farms (Thousand Oaks). * Trivia : Joan Collins' title card for the opening sequence was shot during the filming of this episode. Alexiscredit5.jpg